The Monster Within
by Cyborg0021
Summary: This is what happens when Ed gets mad. Warning: Bad guy deaths, characters out of their characters. THIS IS A PRODUCT OF BOREDOM! Enjoy.


C0021: :Grins an Ed grin: HIYA! Ok, warning, this is dumb. The first thing is I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist Next, I don't own the monster I used as a guide but it's time to tell you what monster is the inspiration. Dun, dun, dun, IT'S GODZILLA! I don't own him either. Please, I'm warning you, this is DUMB HUMOR, so of you're a fan of the priest dude in episode 1 and 2, Mustang, Tucker, or Envy fan, ugh, they will meet their end under someone's big foot.

-The monster within-

It was a nice day in Headquarters. The Birds were singing, the bees were humming, and Ed was yelling at the top of his lungs.

Yes, someone had made the dumb mistake of calling him short one too many times. And all little boys and girls know what happens when you push a bishi over the edge.

"I… AM NOT SHORT!" Yelled Ed. Suddenly, his skin turned green.

He was beginning the transformation.

His golden eyes turned Black with red pupils, and he got all scaly, and grew spikes on his back. And finally, he broke through the ceiling 5 stories tall.

"OH NO! IT'S EDZILLA!" Yelled Roy Mustang, just before a squashing was heard, and Ed had Mustang in-between his scaly foot.

(AN: DING-DONG THE PERVERT'S DEAD, THE PERVERT'S DEAD ,THE PERVERT'S DEAD, DING-DONG, THE DUMB PERVERT IS DEAD! :Coughs: Now back to our regularly scheduled fanfic)

"Oh no! Now there's only one person to call when Edzilla arises! Call the …Silver Knight!" yelled Riza Hawkeye.

As if on speed-dial, a boy in a suit of armor appeared. He was the one, the only, THE SILVER KNIGHT!

"What be the problem, Miss Hawkeye?" asked Silver Knight.

Riza rolled her eyes, and pointed to the scaly, big monster.

"OH NO! IT'S… EDZILLA!" he said. Suddenly, his sidekick, Wrench Girl appeared.

"Not Edzilla again! Who started it this time?" asked Wrench Girl.

"Mustang, I'm afraid. It was one too many of a short joke." Said Maes Huges from under his desk. (Note, not picking on Huges or Hawkeye, I'm just having fun making them OOC)

"Only one thing to do. Get the milk bomb." Said Wrench Girl. The Silver Knight nodded and with the science of alchemy, called upon Alchemy Woman, who was ready with her milk bomb.

Silver Knight nodded, and the milk bomb fired.

"NO MILK!" called the booming voice of Edzilla as he was hit with milk. For some reason, it didn't work.

"Oh man, the milk bombs didn't work! He must have built up a resistance to milk!" yelled Hawkeye at the results.

Edzilla's antennae on his forehead sent out sonar waves, and in an instant, the innocent bystander Shou Tucker was killed. (HA-HA that'll teach ya!)

"Wait, what is Edzilla's one weakness?" said Wrench Girl after thinking about it for a few minutes.

Silver Knight and Alchemy Woman suddenly realized what Wrench girl was talking about, and grinned, and rushed off.

A few minutes later, while Edzilla was rampaging around Lior city, crushing a few lying priests (TAKE THAT! Look, I know he's dead, but, hey, this is a random story)

Silver Knight and Wrench Girl were in the air, holding up a giant plate holding a giant piece of pie.

"ME WANT PIE!" said Edzilla as he charged to the plate. Silver Night and Wrench girl were only too happy to give him the pie.

Edzilla happily ate the pie, and was satisfied. He started walking out into the sea, and disappeared.

"The city is one safe again from Edzilla's threat." Said Silver Knight as he looked at one of Edzilla's big footprints. In it, were the squashed remains of Envy.

"Well, I guess that's killing two birds with one stone." Commented Wrench Girl as the normal Ed resurfaced.

"Ugh, who the heck are you guys, and why am I so wet?" asked Ed, not remembering his transformation. Silver Knight and Wrench girl flew off.

"Hey, is that squashed Envy in that footprint. SWEET!" commented Ed as he saw. Al and Winry rushed up.

"Hey guys, do you know where this giant footprint came from?" he asked. Al and Winry just shook their heads, and laughed to themselves as the sun set.

THE END?

C0021: Heh, ok, if you guys didn't clue in, Al was Silver Knight, and Winry was Wrench Girl. Alchemy woman was Izumi, Ed and Al's sensei. Ok, this was dumb and random, but I had fun writing it, isn't that the point. Well, Sayonara. Oh yes, one final note, these dudes were all probably OOC, but, it was fun. And Ed was supposed to be dumb, cause that's how I envision big monsters. I think that's all. BYE!


End file.
